russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Koreanovelas at night
June 14, 2014 The Kapambansa Network PTV-4 is now the Olympic Network providing a full blast campaign will involve a complete history of the Olympic Games from 1986 up to present with the launching of the network's new logo is still with P and campaign as the Olympic Network. In a surprise in Philippine television, Viva Television (a division of Viva Entertainment that includes Viva Films) recently went into a partnership with People's Television Network (PTV-4) and the same Viva blocktimers with IBC-13 (with Asian Television Content) and RPN-9 (with Solar Entertainment). It's not exactly a business partnership, but a mutual agreement of cooperation allowing Viva to block-but the primetime slots. At a recent presscon, the chairman and CEO Vic del Rosario, Jr. announced the three new programs that occupy those slots: Angel's Revenge (7 p.m.) and You Are My Destiny (9 p.m.) which premiered last February 3 and Wonderful Days (9:30 p.m.) premiered last June 2 will run daily from Monday to Friday. It is a bold move, I guess, by both Viva and The Kapambansa Network PTV-4 considering the formidable competition two warring network giants in the primetime block. The PBA D-League games, committed to deliver the best coverage. "This is making PTV-4, the country's number 1 sports channel, a tradition that will continue to boost sports development in the Philippines." But according to Viva execs, there will always be an audience who may want other fare apart from the soap opera types which by tradition have been dominating this time segment. PTV-4 general manager Cleo B. Dongga-as that the Olympic Games will be a blockbuster and will contribute greatly to PTV's programming. Angel's Revenge, You Are My Destiny and Wonderful Days are both Korean soaps. Viva, actually, has been emboldened by the success of IBC's My Love Patzzi which is giving the soap operas a run for their money with recent ratings that could gradually change audience viewing patterns in the months. The new two Korean primetime soaps are a big gamble by Viva. But Vic del Rosario, Jr. is very optimistic that they could set a precedent in alternative programming. In time for the media convergence organization Media ng Bayan. Watch out for the refreshing change as the Philippine television history. Through the years of GTV (Government Television) thru the National Media Production Center, MBS (Maharlika Broadcasting System) under the leadership of NMPC Minister Gregorio Cendana, NBN (National Broadcasting Network), the government network and PTV, the newest alternative government TV station. The national network now merger to the People's Television Network. Telebisyon ng Bayan as The Kapambansa Network giving wider access to top-quality programming, cultural and educational, entertainment and credible source of news and public affairs programs. The combination of highly complementable technology and expertness. Plus the coverage deliver of sports programming. If indeed, the market projections at the Viva lot are right, the onset of this new development on primetime TV could spark a three-way primetime ratings war between ABS-CBN and GMA as well as number 3 spots like IBC, TV5 and RPN. Exciting, isn't it? PTV-4's new station ID, with the Olympic logo was produced by Cinema Artists under Mike de Leon.